


Something More Important

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Something More Important

Something More Important

Cubeland universe!

Shout out to theymightbecreepers for messaging my and asking for some more Cubeland stuff ASAP.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

There were many occasions where Edmund used his teleportation skill. Sometimes it was to fetch something from downstairs. Sometimes it was to help move things from building to building for the company. And sometimes it was to surprise Gavin with a romantic night out somewhere exotic.

But there was one time he used it for something more important.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“Geoff?” Gavin called from the door to the kitchen. His boss turned around, stirring a cup of coffee with a spoon while he chewed on what appeared to be a sandwich.

“Yeah, what’s up Gavin?” Geoff asked.

“Have you seen Edmund? I haven’t seen him for a while and I got his lunch for him,” Gavin said. Geoff made a ‘naaw’ sound, promptly followed by Gavin telling him to suck a knob.

“He was outside, last I saw. Everyone’s in the car park fucking around with the sprinklers for their break and he likes to glare at the hose,” Geoff answered. Gavin thanked him and walked out of the building, not seeing everyone straight away but when he took a step out of the gates, he saw Edmund running around with the others, chasing Michael who had a football in his arms while Ray tried to block Michael off. Gavin smiled as he watched.

Not long ago, everyone had hated the Enderman but now, they were the best of friends. Ray noticed Gavin standing there and called him over, telling him they could play two on two and that if Edmund and Gavin were on different teams, they’d get the chance to grope each other.

Gavin started to jog across the street, freezing when he heard a loud honk. He froze and turned his head and coming at him was a white van, moving too fast to stop. Not without leaving a lot of Gavin covering the road.

_“Gavin!”_

The next moment, a pair of arms were wrapped around him and his face was pressed into the chest of a very tall person, standing on grass instead of the road. Gavin was shaking as he clung onto Edmund, breathing shallowly as he tried to calm down.

“Fuck, is he okay? Gavin, talk to us,” he heard Ray ask but Gavin couldn’t answer, instead he clung to Edmund’s shirt and tried to breathe. Edmund pulled away a little bit and look Gavin directly in the eyes. He looked _pissed._

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again,” Edmund nearly shouted, pulling Gavin back into his arms and holding tight. “Don’t scare me like that ever again,” he said, hiding his face in Gavin’s hair. Gavin nodded shakily, his arms coming up to wrap around Edmund. The others were quiet, allowing the couple this moment to collect themselves.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t look before I went. T-thank you for saving me,” Gavin said quietly, his eyes welling up with tears from a mixture of fear and relief.

“I wouldn’t have left you there. Promise me this will never happen again,” Edmund said, his voice breaking a little. Gavin felt the tears run down his cheek as his eyes widened in shock. Edmund rarely lost his composure and Gavin had _never_ heard him so scared.

“I-I promise,” Gavin said, closing his eyes and burying his face in Edmund’s shirt.


End file.
